


You Chose Me

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping (Sort of?), Loneliness, Possessive Behavior, christmas dlc, like consentual kidnapping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: She came with him willingly. He would always remember that.Post-Chrismas DLC





	You Chose Me

She came with him willingly. He would always remember that.

It was the best Christmas he’d ever had. Better than he ever could have imagined. She looked so beautiful, opening her presents one by one as he handed them to her, gasping and sighing at each new treasure. He’d bought her everything she could ever want: beautiful clothing, necklaces, earrings, books and games to entertain herself… Imagining her adorned in his dresses and jewelry, enjoying his gifts, sent shivers of delight down his spine.

After every gift, she smiled shyly at him. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Every time, the words filled his chest with helium. Quickly, he’d reach for the next gift. “This one next. You’re going to like this one.”

When the last gift was opened, and she was surrounded by piles of her new belongings, he knelt before her, taking her hands in his, scarcely able to believe this was real. “You came with me,” he breathed. “Thank you for coming with me.”

She bit her lip. “Am I staying here now?”

What? His heart lurched. Why would she ask that? His hands tightened around her fingers. “You don’t want to leave, do you? Are you going to leave me, Princess?”

She shook her head. “Not if you need me.”

Relief swept over him, and he let out a breath, letting her presence comfort him. Raising her hands to his lips, he pressed a small kiss to her knuckles, savoring the softness of her skin. “No, you won’t leave me.” Saying the words out loud reassured him. “You’re mine now. You chose me, so you’re mine.”

 

* * *

 

He led her by the hand down the hall to her new room, opening the door with a flourish, anxious to see her reaction. He’d decorated it himself, made it as elegant and beautiful as he was capable of, thinking of her the entire time. His own taste was embedded in the style — the lace curtains were ebony, the brocade bedding a deep red, the padded headboard made of black leather. Would she like it? She _would_ like it, wouldn’t she?

His own bedroom was just next door. He wanted to be as close to his princess as possible.

As he watched nervously, her eyes surveyed the room, her lips parted in a small O. She wasn’t saying anything. Why wasn’t she saying anything? Wasn’t she happy? She _had_ to be happy. If she wasn’t happy, he would _make_ her happy.

Just as he was ready to demand a response, she turned to him with a glorious smile. “It’s so beautiful.” The words came out in a breath. “All this is for me?”

She _was_ happy. His heart swelled with pride. “My princess will always have the best.”

Her joyous laugh was like music, but a moment later, she looked away. “I’m not a princess, you know.”

Ridiculous. He looked at the woman before him and was struck again by her loveliness, her shining eyes, her soft lips. She was beautiful on the outside, but it was more than that. He’d been watching her for so long, and he’d seen how kind her heart was in every word she said.

She’d chosen him. She was going to give that kindness to him now.

Not a princess? He would put that nonsense out of her head. “Of course you are. The RFA couldn’t show you that, could they?” He couldn’t help but sneer at the very idea. “But I can. You’ll see. You’re the most beautiful princess in the world. And you’re mine.”

She didn’t look convinced, and that bothered him. How badly had she been treated that she doubted his words so much now? Who had hurt her in the past?

Well. He would teach her the truth. She’d see how precious she was. He’d give her everything she deserved. Everything those others didn’t.

Everything he’d never had.

“I’ll have your presents brought to you. Are you hungry?” His mind started whirring, ticking off a mental list of everything she might need. “I’ll have food brought to you, too.”

She looked back at him now, her shy smile making his heart thump. “I am a bit hungry.”

“I’ll send someone to you. Just tell them what you want. The kitchens will make anything you ask for.”

Concern flashed in her eyes. “Are you going away now?”

When she said that, it was nearly impossible to leave. But he could see the exhaustion in her face, and he couldn’t push his princess too hard. It was only her first day. There would be time. There would be plenty of time. And he would revel in every moment of it.

“I’ll be right next door.” He jerked his head in the direction of his room. “Just knock on the wall, and I’ll come. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Her breathtaking smile set his head spinning. “Thank you,” she said again. “Thank you so much.”

He couldn’t resist reaching out for her, trailing a knuckle along her cheek. At his touch, her eyes fluttered closed. The sigh that escaped her sent a shiver through him. Perfect, yes, perfect.

A grin spread across his face. “I’m good to you, right? Tell me I’m good to you.”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Yes. A laugh bubbled over as the word settled into his heart. She was happy. He was doing things right.

Unable to resist, he leaned in closer, his skin tingling at being so near to her. She drew in a breath.

Perfect.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured into her ear.

She was totally still as he withdrew, her eyes hooded and dark as they followed his. Did she want him? That look in her eyes, it meant she wanted him, right?

Of course she wanted him. She’d come here for him. She was his now.

Reluctantly, he lowered his hand, stepping back completely. More than anything, he wanted to stay, but the hour was late, and his princess needed rest. “Knock if you need me,” he reminded her, and then he turned and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

 

* * *

 

He stayed awake, watching the monitor in his room as the RFA panicked. What a bunch of idiots. He giggled as he followed their chats, delighted with their growing fear. Fools. If they weren’t so pathetic, she wouldn’t have needed to come with him. But they could never be good enough for her.

Finally, he turned off the screen and lay down in his small bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, his thoughts flew to her, right next door, only a single wall between them. The knowledge made his heart pound far too much for sleep. What was she doing? Was she sleeping now? He imagined how lovely she must look, the moonlight gleaming on her hair, her lashes fluttering against her cheek…

A piercing scream jolted him out of his fantasy.

He bolted to his feet. That wasn’t just a scream, it was a terrified shriek. And it was coming from her room.

He was banging through her door before he knew it, ready to take on any threat.

But there was nobody there. The only person in the room was her, sitting straight up in bed, clutching her covers to her chest.

She was okay. She was safe. The realization was like a weight lifted from his chest. But the terrified look in her eyes chased away the relief of the empty room in an instant. “Princess. Are you all right?”

At the first syllable, she gasped. A moment later, she slumped, exhaling shakily. “Unknown?”

Oh. That was right. He’d never told her his name. She was still calling him by that handle he’d used in the app. Well, “Unknown” was as good a name as any. Appropriate, really. He barely knew who he was himself these days.

“It’s me.”

Her eyes searched the room. “Where are you? I can’t see—”

Ah, yes. Deliberately, he walked forward, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight spilling through the window.

Now that he was closer, he could see that her face was starkly pale, her cheeks streaked with tears. His heart lurched.

“What’s this?” He took another step forward. “Is my princess sad?”

In an instant, she had thrown off the covers and clambered from the bed. Before he realized what was happening, she threw her arms around him.

He staggered back, reeling.

“I had a nightmare. It was so real—”

No one — no one had ever hugged him this way.

“I’m really here, right? You’re with me?”

HIs head was spinning. He could scarcely believe… “You want me that much?”

Suddenly, she stiffened. “I’m sorry.” To his great dismay, she released him, taking a step backward. No. Why?

“Come back, Princess.” Unable to let her go, his hands caught her wrists, tugging her close again. This time he wrapped his own arms around her, holding her tight, tight, tight. Her fingers grasped the back of his shirt, and she buried her face into his chest.

He couldn’t remember ever being so happy. A giggle escaped him as he dared to press his lips to her soft hair. “You’re mine. Of course I’m still with you.”

Her sigh made his heart race even faster. The words that followed made it stop.

“Can you stay?”

He froze, paralyzed by her quiet plea. She couldn’t have said what he thought she’d said. Could she?

“Stay?” he repeated in a daze.

“Here. With me. Tonight.”

Was it possible? She liked him that much?

Yes, of course. Of course she did. She’d chosen him. Of course she liked him.

Pulling back, he used one knuckle to lift her chin until her tearful eyes met his. Was it his imagination, or had her breathing sped up?

The sight of her tears stirred something inside him. He wanted to stop them. He never wanted her to cry again. He’d do anything to protect her from pain.

“Of course I’ll stay, beautiful. I’m going to take care of you from now on.”

It was a promise he intended to keep, whatever the cost.

Before she could say a word, he swept her feet out from under her and scooped her up into his arms. Bridal style, he carried her to the bed, setting her gently down on top of it.

That was when he noticed what she was wearing. A black silk nightgown, one of the many gifts he’d given her, clung to her body. It wasn’t skimpy, but the smooth fabric slid against her skin in a way that was utterly tantalizing. She was so gorgeous, almost too much to believe…

He cleared his throat. “Do you want me in the chair?” With a grin, he jerked his head towards a lavish velvet armchair nearby. “Or in the bed?”

She was gazing at him in a way that made his pulse speed up. “Here in the bed,” she whispered.

His head was so light he felt dizzy. “As my princess commands.”

Deftly, he slipped into the bed next to her, reaching for the covers and pulling them up over both of them. Hardly believing his good luck, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

“Sleep,” he commanded.

With a smile, his princess closed her eyes.

He watched her as she fell asleep. It didn’t take long. Soon her breathing was slow and even, her body relaxed. Watching her, he gave himself over to the joy that was overwhelming him. His dreams were finally coming true. He was finally going to be loved.

 _You’re mine,_ he thought to himself, letting the truth of the statement settle into his heart.

_You chose me._

_You’re mine._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving an encouraging comment!


End file.
